Field of the Invention
An orthotic device to align and limit movement of the foot and ankle of a patient relative to the lower leg portion of the patient.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous orthotic braces and devices have been designed and developed to restrict or limit movement between the lower leg and foot. Examples of such prior art are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,818 relates to an ankle-foot orthosis comprising at least one anterior support member that extends downwardly from an upper leg engaging portion to define an anterior ankle portion which extends to a medial portion connected to a foot plate.
US 2011/0319799 discloses an ankle foot orthosis to be worn inside a common shoe that corrects ankle pronation by gently axially rotating and rolling the foot in the corrective direction by pulling from the shin assembly while further enhancing the corrective rolling with strategically placed posts on the medial edge of the sole. Rigidity of the foot assembly is paired with the flexibility of the shin assembly for donning a foot into the device when combined with a wide variety of common shoes.
US 2013/0211300 shows a hinged ankle brace having a semi-rigid ankle cuff and a semi-rigid foot bed rotatably connected by a medial hinge and a lateral hinge provides enhanced stability and support to a wearer's ankle. The medial hinge of the ankle brace may be higher than the lateral hinge to accurately replicate the bending motion of an ankle. The ankle brace also includes ratchetably interconnected semi-rigid straps. These semi-rigid straps provide a semi-rigid structure encircling the ankle of a wearer for enhanced support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,886 shows a foot brace that is self-conforming and removably positionable adjacent to the posterior calf portion, the heel and instep of a leg of a user who has suffered a stroke or other disability. The brace maintains the foot of a user in a normal walking position relative to the leg. The brace is of such structure that both the foot of the user and lower portion of the brace may be disposed in a shoe without alteration or modification of the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,041 describes a lower limb orthotic comprising a foot orthotic, a pair of lateral supporting members, a detached or removable anterior support member, a posterior support member, and strips to resist plantar flexion, dorsiflexion and various of movements of the foot and ankle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,639 shows an ambulatory brace configured to fit in at least partially enclosing relation about the lower leg and foot of a patient so as to maintain this area substantially immobilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,078 relates to an orthopedic prosthesis to stabilize the tarsal joint in the case of ligament instability and to provide guidance after injuries to the ligaments comprising a foot receptacle and a leg receptacle. The foot receptacle has an opening at the point corresponding to the heel walking surface. The leg receptacle has, in the triceps plantaris muscular region, a rear opening which leaves free room for the latter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,875 discloses a pair of resilient ankle braces supported to the sole, inner lining and a separately bound calf support collar of an athletic shoe. The braces include apertures shaped to accommodate protruding ankle bones. Curved lower ends of each brace mount to the heel region of the sole. Formed pockets or restraint means support the braces to the shoe liner. A separately mounted, cushioned collar restrains the upper brace end to the calf. In other constructions, one or more cushioned brace portions may be supported between the shoe and foot. In still another construction, a two-piece, hinged polymer brace is considered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,535 shows an ankle positioning splint comprising a load-bearing foot brace having a bottom plate for supporting a foot in a supported position against the plate. A pair of splint arms extend upwardly from the plate and on opposite sides of the lower leg. A heel strap and an anterior ankle strap are secured to the foot brace means at opposing positions. The anterior ankle strap presses against the anterior ankle, and the heel strap presses against a specific rear portion of the heel posterior to the ankle and adjacent the calcaneus. The heel strap conforms to the natural curvature of the angled rear portion of the heel so as to apply a specific downward force into the calcaneus. A calf strap is secured to the splint arms for pressing against the angled upper section of the calf muscle. The calf strap preferably does not circumscribe the leg, and is counteracted by a front strap which presses against the front of the lower leg just below the knee. The straps and all surfaces of the brace that contact the foot and leg are heavily padded, and an optional middle strap can be disposed on the splint arms to circumscribe the leg at a location between the calf strap and the heel strap for additional support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,623 describes an orthopedic brace for articulated joints of the human body comprising support members on opposite sides of the joint and a hinge assembly connected to the support members providing an axis of oscillation aligned with the axis of articulation of the joint. The hinge assembly includes retention surfaces on one hinge member and a locking device on another hinge member cooperative with the retention surfaces for supporting the joint and the associated body members in any one of plurality of fixed angle positions during normal activity for quick release from the fixed position to a free-floating condition to enable the wearer to periodically engage the therapeutic and/or rehabilitative exercise of the joint without having to remove the brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,748 teaches a therapeutic leg and foot device comprising an L-shaped member having an elongated channel-like portion configured to fit the posterior region of the lower leg and a foot portion extending integrally at right angles therefrom. When used in the correction of drop foot, the foot portion is flexed away from the perpendicular to an obtuse angle with the leg portion to conform to the deformity. In this position, the device exerts a 30 to 50 lb. pressure on the foot area to bias the foot back into normal position. There is also an equal amount of pressure or counter force on the lateral arch to correct outward turning of a foot usually associated with a foot drop deformity. This rigid flexibility also permits its use as an abulation aid in gait training.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,576 relates to a therapeutic device to alleviate and correct foot deformities and to maintain the foot in a fixed, stable, yet comfortable position following surgery or other medical procedure performed on the foot. The device comprises a leg engaging portion, a foot supporting portion and a heel portion which interconnects and advantageously is integral with the leg and foot portions. The heel portion has an inner and an outer surface and a curvature such that the inner surface of the heel portion can be positioned in sufficient spaced relation to the heel of a user to prevent contact between the inner surface of the heel portion and the heel of the user thereby to eliminate any chafing, or abrasive contact, or decubitus or pain-inducing pressure between the heel of the user and the inner surface of the heel portion. The side margins of the heel portion are adapted to receive releasable fastening members for engaging the foot of a user whereby the inner surface of the heel portion will be maintained in a stable, fixed position in spaced relation to the heel of a user. A one-piece liner is secured to the inside of the device which acts to provide both optimum comfort to the user and to aid in maintaining the foot of a user in the stable, fixed position established by the releasable fastenings carried on the side margins of the heel portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,419 shows an orthopedic ankle brace having a pliant boot that surrounds the ankle joint, as well as the foot and lower leg in the region thereof. The boot incorporates straps for applying compression to the ankle joint. Attached to the boot are a pair of adjustable tension straps vertically disposed about the ankle joint for restricting the mobility thereof. Integral with the boot are a pair of stiffening members positioned about the ankle joint to cooperate with the tension straps in the performance of their mobility restricting function. One or more retention straps are provided to maintain the stability of the brace.
U.S. D503,480 discloses an ornamental design for an ankle-foot orthosis.
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of the lower limb orthotic as the invention disclosed hereinafter.